


On the fields of Kanvoleis

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach, Tristan - Gottfried von Straßburg
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Heartbreak, Jousting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tournaments, slutty!Gahmuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Gahmuret comes to Kanvoleis to forget about his former wife Belakane. Good thing he meets young Riwalîn who is more than willing to help him forget.
Relationships: Gahmuret/Riwalîn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	On the fields of Kanvoleis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts).



> FINALLY! [yes I know this took me months...]
> 
> also this may look like a crossover, but the one crossing over was actually Wolfram. Riwalîn may be Tristan's father, but Wolfram mentions him at the tournament at Kanvoleis. Well... xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

The tournament in Kanvoleis was just the thing Gahmuret needed when he left Zazamanc and his wife Belacâne behind. Well, actually he started to think of her as his former wife, as he didn’t really have the intention to return. They had spend a nice and happy year together, but now he wanted to be free again, see some more of the world, ride on tournaments, meet women, and also men… He was still young. He didn’t want to have a family and the responsibility of a kingdom, not right now. Maybe not ever.

When he reached Kanvoleis and met his cousin Kaylet there, he knew that for now, he had come to the right place. There was a tournament going on, and he would be able to spend a few days jousting, fighting, drinking, and fucking. Everything he could wish for.

Gahmuret watched the knights for a while. One young man was among then who especially caught his attention. He had soft brown hair, was riding a white horse and his shield and clothing bore the crest of Parmenîe. Gahmuret remembered him visiting Anschouwe with his father years ago, when they had still been boys. He remembered them awkwardly standing next to each other, but he didn’t remember the boy’s – the man’s – name. So he guessed that it was about time that he introduced himself.

It was a spectacular entrance when Gahmuret rode into the city of Kanvoleis. Partly because he just looked as handsome as always, and that made him a sight to behold, but mainly because he really intended to show off right now. He wanted to raise the attention of the young man, and he wanted to get his message across.

Leaning back in the saddle he stretched one of his legs, pulled up his trousers and showed his naked ankles. All to impress the handsome young man who was jousting out there on the field. He didn’t care for the cheering crowds that wondered who he was and where he came from, for the beautiful ladies and the handsome lords. He only had eyes for this one knight who looked up when Gahmuret rode towards the field where the tournament was held. His naked ankles were clearly visible, and when the other knight took off his helmet Gahmuret noticed that he was gazing at him, curiously so. Gahmuret smiled to himself. It looked like things were going just as planned.

With a broad smile on his lips, Gahmuret rode over to the young man and greeted him with all courtliness. “Good day, my friend. I believe that we have met before, yet I am sorry to admit that I do not recall your name or your family.”

The other knight smiled shily, blushing when he looked Gahmuret directly in the eye. “I am Riwalîn from Parmenîe, my Lord. But I wouldn’t know of any meeting, be it in court or by chance.”

“Riwalîn, of course!” Gahmuret shook his head. “How stupid of me to forget… Maybe you do not remember me, because we were but boys when we met in my father’s court in Anschouwe. I am Gahmuret.”

“Gahmuret of Anschouwe?” Riwalîn frowned, obviously thinking hard, but then his face lit up. “Oh! Gahmuret! Of course I remember you and your brother Galoes!” His eyes flicked over Gahmuret’s body once again, from his dark curly hair and red lips over his broad shoulders down to his bare ankles and back to his face. “What brings you here?”

“The tournament of course. I wanted to put my fighting skills to use once again, as it has been a while that I had the opportunity.” He winked at the other man. “And also I heard the company would be especially pleasurable this time.”

Gahmuret hadn’t thought it possible, but Riwalîn blushed even harder. “Well, then I hope you win the heart of the Queen of Kanvoleis.”

“Oh, that is not my intent, not at all.” Gahmuret laughed. “I am rather here to meet a few handsome young men, about my age… like you. But there will still be enough time for that after some jousting.”

He grinned at the young knight one more time before he led on his horse in search for a place where he could let his servants set up his tent. He didn’t bother himself to do these jobs, instead he put on his chainmail, fastened his boots again (he had shown enough of his ankles for now) and took up his sword and lance. It was about time that he himself took part in this tournament.

Today though, he held himself back a little. Or at least, he tried to hold back at the beginning. He wanted to impress the other men, especially the cute, handsome and blushing Riwalîn. But also he wanted to see the young knight fight himself, wanted to admire his skills, see how his long brown hair looked when it was flying in the wind, wanted to relish looking at his sweaty, flushed, happy face when he won a joust.

So he let the others fight at first, only riding a few jousts while he spent most of the time watching Riwalîn. The young man looked beautiful, truly a sight to behold, and the longer Gahmuret watched him the more he wished he would come to his tent tonight. Also he noticed that Riwalîn as well shot him a glance from time to time and smiled and blushed when he noticed Gahmuret watching him.

After almost an hour of watching Riwalîn fight Gahmuret considered retiring for the night, to have a bath, change his clothing and look for Riwalîn to see if he was in the mood for some pleasurable company. He was tired from the journey and had had his fun for now. But then, he watched Riwalîn’s last joust. He saw the strength behind his attack, noticed every little flex of his muscles, admired the strong lance aiming at his opponent. When Riwalîn hit the other knight the wood cracked, white splinters flew through the air and snowed down onto the sand.

Gahmuret licked his lips. The view reminded him of other long objects that spurted white. And to see Riwalîn in full action, sweaty and smiling at his victory… it was arousing. Very much so. Gahmuret felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and the urge to show Riwalîn how he himself would throw one knight after the other from their horses and into the dust. In an impulsive action he put on his helmet, jumped onto his horse’s back and let a servant hand him a lance. Then he rode onto the tournament field.

Gahmuret enjoyed jousting very much, maybe even too much. In his defence, it had been more than a year that he had had his last opportunity to fight in combat. He had missed it, of course, but only now, when he was in the saddle again, the horse galloping towards his opponent, moving beneath his thighs, wind blowing through the slits in his helmet and the lance in his hand pointing towards the other knight that rode towards him did Gahmuret realise just how much he had missed it. He was born to be a knight, to fight, to joust… without it, he felt incomplete.

Right now though, it was everything he could have wished for. Even though he hadn’t taken part in a tournament or actual fight for over a year, he was still excellent at it. And it was fun, great fun. That was probably the main reason why Gahmuret ended up with defeating every single knight who dared to meet him in combat.

He did not even realise what he had done until there were no more lances left, and neither any more knights who wanted to fight him. Gahmuret reined his horse and taking off his helmet he looked around in confusion. He saw the defeated knights sitting or standing around, some of them lightly injured and most of them looking pretty embarrassed. But then he noticed Riwalîn standing right next to his horse, smiling up at him, clapping and Gahmuret forgot all the other knights around them as he felt a nervous fluttering sensation in his chest.

“Well done, Gahmuret Anschevîn,” Riwalîn called out to him.

Gahmuret beamed with pride, Riwalîn’s praise meant more to him than all the defeated knights he could see at the sides of the jousting field. Even though his face already felt hot and sweaty from the exercise he was sure that he was just blushing in a deeper shade of red. “Thank you. But you fought extremely well yourself. I saw you earlier.”

“Oh, did you?” Riwalîn grinned cheekily. “I know that you watched me. It was hard not to notice. I just wondered… why would you do this? A strong and handsome knight, an experienced warrior like you… admiring a youth?”

“You’re not much younger than I am. Merely one or two years if I remember correctly.” Gahmuret jumped down from his horse so that he stood eye to eye with Riwalîn now. “And what makes you think that your fighting skill would not be worth watching? You fought brilliantly today.”

“Thank you, Gahmuret.” Now Riwalîn blushed too, and Gahmuret found that so cute, so adorable that he could not resist: He reached out with a hand to slightly touch Riwalîn’s soft brown hair. Shily Riwalîn bit his lips and Gahmuret’s heart jumped when he saw this.

“Would you like to meet in my tent tonight? For dinner and… maybe something more?” he asked. And even though this had been exactly why he had come to Kanvoleis, now that he had asked for it he was incredibly nervous. What if Riwalîn would decline his offer?

Luckily, the other knight did not hesitate to nod. “I would like that very much. I’ll be there in an hour.” He smiled at Gahmuret and turned around, the red light of the sinking sun catching in his wavy hair and setting it on fire as he walked away.

Gahmuret couldn’t help but stare after him, cheeks burning and heart pounding. It took him some time to regain his senses. Then he noticed that right now he was probably staring after Riwalîn like a love-struck idiot, and he took his horse’s reins and lead it away. After all he only had an hour to wash himself, put on a fresh shirt and get some dinner for his – date? It probably was a date. Whatever it was, Gahmuret was looking forward to it. Maybe he was a love-struck idiot after all.

The hour he spent with washing, dressing and waiting for Riwalîn passed both incredibly fast and incredibly slowly. On the one hand Gahmuret felt like he barely had enough time to even change his clothes and clean the rust and dirt from his hands and face. But somehow he managed to have a full bath and also clear away his chainmail and put on a fresh navy blue shirt that brought out his eyes as Belacâne used to say. Maybe this was only meant for one night, maybe longer. He couldn’t tell yet. But nonetheless he wanted to please Riwalîn, wanted to look good. Wanted to make him feel appreciated. To make him feel love.

When Riwalîn finally entered his tent, the cute shy smile was once again on his lips and his long brown hair was tied together with a black velvet ribbon. Gahmuret felt like he couldn’t breathe. Riwalîn was so handsome.

“Hello, Gahmuret. I hope I am not too early?” he asked and his dark eyes glittered seductively.

Gahmuret needed a few seconds to realise that Riwalîn had just asked a question and now probably expected an answer from him, so he hastily shook his head. “No, your timing is perfect. I have missed you already.” He stepped closer to Riwalîn and took a deep breath before he leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to his lips. Then he held his breath and waited for Riwalîn’s reaction.

Riwalîn sensually licked his lips. “Mh… so you can be straight forward after all. Good to know, I guess.” He laughed. “I appreciate it.”

“Even though there isn’t much about me that’s straight… besides the edge of my sword.” Gahmuret resisted the urge to go in for a second kiss. He didn’t want to make another move unless Riwalîn gave him the permission. Luckily, he did just that only a moment later, when he leaned towards Gahmuret and moved in for another kiss.

When their lips met again there was nothing careful about it anymore, and this kiss certainly wasn’t short. It was a heated clash of tongues and teeth, releasing the tension that had built up for the past few hours.

Riwalîn’s hands roamed over Gahmuret’s muscular upper body, teasingly playing with the laces on his shirt. When they broke apart a minute later, panting and with flushed cheeks, he slowly pulled them open. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered. “I don’t know about you… but I would have no problem with skipping dinner and going right to the dessert.”

Gahmuret shook his head. “No problem at all.”

“That’s awesome.” Riwalîn put his hands on Gahmuret’s shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed. He guided him down onto the mattress then kneeled down, legs spread over Gahmuret’s lap, and started kissing him again. “God I want you. You are wonderful. Such beauty. Look at you, Gahmuret.” His lips claimed Gahmuret’s again, hungrily, sucking and biting until they were red and swollen and he could feel Gahmuret’s hardening cock through the fabric of both their breeches.

Gahmuret looked him in the eye, took Riwalîn’s red lips, his gorgeous eyes, his flushed cheeks and sighed. “I want… I want to make this special for you. Tonight. Tell me what you want, and you shall have it. I will give you everything you ask for.”

Riwalîn laughed. “I don’t really care, to be honest. As long as it’s you, I’ll take everything you have to give.”

Nothing more was needed for Gahmuret to sit up onto the bed, flipping Riwalîn around so that he was now above him, once again kissing him hungrily. Within minutes they were both completely undressed, and Riwalîn was lying on his back, legs spread as Gahmuret had been before, while Gahmuret himself was kneeling between them. Their erect cocks were rubbing together when Gahmuret slowly started moving his hips in happy anticipation of what was about to come.

Riwalîn looked up into Gahmuret’s darkened eyes, hips bucking upwards. “Now, my brave knight – without shiny armour… what are you waiting for? Take me already!”

“Don’t be so impatient. I’d like to take some more time…” Gahmuret started kissing him again, down his neck, his shoulders, his chest. When he sucked on one of his nipples Riwalîn arched his back and gasped.

“Fuck me, Gahmuret!”

“Mh, yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do later. In a few minutes.” Gahmuret grinned at him. “For now though…” Once again, his mouth went back to Riwalîn’s chest. At first, he gave all his attention to the other nipple, licking and sucking and even biting lightly, until it was almost as hard and erect as both their weeping cocks. Carefully, Gahmuret took it in his hands. “But you seem so eager… so hard already… You aren’t nervous, are you? Is this the first time you are with a man?”

Riwalîn shook his head slightly. “No. But the first time I’m with someone who actually knows what he’s doing.”

“You mean, how to treat a man properly?” Gahmuret grinned.

Breathlessly, Riwalîn nodded. “You’re gorgeous. I can’t even say how much…”

He sucked in a breath of air when Gahmuret now took his cock in his mouth and started to suck. At the same time Gahmuret, who had slicked up one of his fingers, started to rub it down the crack between his butt cheeks and started to circle his tight hole. Riwalîn’s legs were trembling, his hands clutched the sheets tightly. He was desperately looking for something to hold onto when Gahmuret now slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscles and moved it slowly, in and out, in and out, loosening it until he could enter a second finger. Carefully, he now opened him up further, moving his fingers deeper until he found the spot that made Riwalîn twitch and him moan quietly. Gahmuret smiled with satisfaction around the cock in his mouth.

When he finally pulled back, Riwalîn was panting heavily and he was reaching out for Gahmuret with a shaking hand. “Please, want you near…” He stroked Gahmuret’s stubbly chin, let his hand slide through his long dark hair.

Riwalîn then wrapped his arms around Gahmuret’s neck while the other man leaned down to kiss him. At the same time he slickened up his cock and then guided it to Riwalîn’s entrance. Slowly he moved his hips forward. Riwalîn held his breath for a second when he felt the head of Gahmuret’s cock pressing against his hole, then he released it to relax his muscles when his lover started entering him.

Half way in Gahmuret paused to ask Riwalîn if everything was okay. Only when the younger man nodded, he went on, slowly and carefully, waiting now and then to give him some time to adjust to the stretch until he had bottomed out. Riwalîn was breathing heavily, but he smiled up to Gahmuret.

“You all right?” Gahmuret asked him, just to make sure that he was not mistaken by his impression. But Riwalîn nodded again, urging him on to finally move, and so Gahmuret did.

He started slowly, barely moving his hips at first. He didn’t want to hurt Riwalîn, even though he had to hold himself back as the younger man was wonderfully hot and tight and arousing. Also Gahmuret’s own cock was throbbing like hell, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold on.

After the first shallow thrusts though Riwalîn wrapped his legs around Gahmuret’s hips and urged him to go faster. “I’m not so easily breakable, come on!” So Gahmuret started moving faster, slamming harder into him, and Riwalîn met his thrusts eagerly.

Neither of them was really surprised that it did not take Riwalîn very long to come. Especially not after Gahmuret soon added his hands and started to stimulate his cock with oily fingers while still moving inside him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. With an almost proud smile Gahmuret watched him coming undone beneath him, his back arching, eyes closed, an ecstatic smile on his rosy lips and cum spurting all over his naked stomach.

Gahmuret continued to move his hips, drawing out Riwalîn’s orgasm until he eventually came down from his high, panting and sweaty and smiling. Then he carefully pulled his still rock-hard erection out, stimulating it with his hands to finally get some satisfaction himself. It only took him a few rough strokes until he, too, came all over Riwalîn’s body.

Then he sunk down onto the bed next to his lover, damp with sweat but happy. They grinned at each other, exhausted and satisfied. Gahmuret reached over the edge of the bed to get a rag with which he cleaned them up as good as he could. After that he pulled Riwalîn into a close embrace with a soft and loving kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered tenderly into his ears. “Please… if you feel like it… let us meet again, tomorrow night.”

Riwalîn nodded sleepily. “Gladly.” He buried his face in Gahmuret’s shoulder and kissed his neck. “I love you too, Gahmuret.”

Soon, they both fell asleep.

On the next morning, they were harshly woken by Herzeloyde who angrily stormed into Gahmuret’s tent demanding that he married her. Riwalîn embarrassedly sneaked out through the back entrance, and Herzeloyde did not really pay much attention to him, but Gahmuret did. He did not want to marry this furious young lady, actually he did not want to marry at all, especially not so soon after he had left his first wife behind in Zazamanc. Herzeloyde though did not care about this. In the end she dragged Gahmuret to court, and unfortunately the law was on her side, the judges told Gahmuret that by entering and most importantly winning the tournament, no matter if it had only been the evening before, he had agreed to woo Herzeloyde and would now have to marry her.

In the evening, Gahmuret spoke to Riwalîn about this. The young man did not seem surprised at all, he just looked sadly at Gahmuret and nodded sympathetically.

“I wish you all the luck in the world,” he finally told him. “With Herzeloyde, and in general.”

“What? You’re not mad at me?” Gahmuret did not know why, but this hurt him even more. “I… I thought that what we had… It was special to me, Riwalîn, and even though it has only been one night… I had hoped that maybe it could last longer. “

“I wish it had, Gahmuret, trust me. I wish it had.” Riwalîn kissed his cheek. Then he turned to leave. Right outside Gahmuret’s tent he turned once more. “I love you, Gahmuret. And I know that you, too, love me. But some things are not meant to be, and sometimes you just know this from the beginning.” He smiled sadly. “I guess every one of us has his own âventiure to find, his own story to live. Good bye, Gahmuret, son of Gandîn.”

“Good bye, Riwalîn. May you find âventiure whenever you look for it… and may the story you are meant to live be happy.” Riwalîn only nodded. Then he walked away.

For a moment Gahmuret considered if he should go after him, draw him into one last kiss, spend a final night with him. But he knew better than to test his luck. After all, he would get married tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, I would very much appreciate it if you left me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
